El espejo de Parkinson
by liilamak
Summary: Si lo quieres.. no lo tienes, y cuando ya lo tienes no lo quieres... patrañas! el amor verdadero siempre luchara contra todo y todos.. pero... y si te odia? pero lo amas?
1. Su reflejo

_Hola queridos lectores, espero que mi historia sea de su agrado. E intentado ser lo mas especifica posible en cuanto a escritura se refiere. Esta historia creo que se enfoca en el desamor y como una chica, un que sea mala, puede lograr lo que quiere sin tener nada en un principio, una buena leccion, creo yo , para todas aquellas que seguramente han vivido algo como esta historia, yo en particular me inscribo en una de ella pues a mi me ah pasado, espero que la disfruten. Y para los hombres, debo aclararles que en esta historia veran todo lo que una chica piensa y hace aunque ustedes no la vean y para que observen como somos capaces de hacer lo que sea por amor. _

**_NOTA: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ya saben que son de la queridísima Rowling, & que gracias a ella, estamos todos reunidos aqui, en este maravilloso espacio. _**

_No me queda mas que decir... disfrútenla. _

"**El espejo de Parkinson"**

**Capitulo 1: Su reflejo**

La luz del sol se iba desvaneciendo en el horizonte y con ella la doble cara de una Slytherin.

Pansy Parkinson se miraba en su espejo de roble, hecho a mano por duendes, precioso y a la vez curioso. Las caras de los niños talladas pulcramente en el borde superior, le daba un aire misterioso y elegante, las miradas de los pequeños angelitos eran penetrantes y la hacían sonreír de vez en cuando, era como si estuvieran escuchando todo lo que decía y todo lo que hacia; no era un espejo caro, su madre se lo había regalado cuando cumplió 10 años y le había gustado mucho.

Le sonrió una vez más a las caras de los niños, acostada, desde su cama.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede ver en mi?- Pansy se tocó su cara suavemente, el reflejo le devolvió una mirada cansada, como si hubiese llevado mucho tiempo sin dormir. Pero ese no era el caso.

-¿Por qué no puede besarme como antes? – se tocó sus labios gruesos, carnosos, de un color entre rojo y morado. Recordaba como la mimaba, primero, después de besarse, se acercaba a ella, no la veía, ahora que lo recordaba bien, nunca la vio a los ojos, nunca luego de haberse besado, luego le decía que nunca había conocido a una chica que besara tan bien como ella; pero ella si lo había visto besándose con otras chicas en sus "lugares favoritos".

Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar más en eso. Le regaló a su reflejo una sonrisa forzada y se levantó de la cama sin dejar de ver su sonrisa hasta que estuvo frente a él. La miró detenidamente y se enorgulleció de ella misma. Sus dientes eran perfectos, blancos y derechos. Sus labios le concedían una boca tremendamente sensual y al sonreír mataba, era perfecta seduciendo. Sus ojos negros como la noche y su cabello igual y asimétricamente corto le daba un aspecto felino.

Sin dejar de sonreír empezó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de su blusa blanca, lentamente, como si tratase de grabar la apariencia de cada uno de ellos, mientras que los ángeles la miraban intensamente, con su misma sonrisa y la misma mirada misteriosa. Se miró de nuevo en el espejo, su pecho era protuberante pero no tanto como para impresionar, sus pechos siempre le habían parecido aburridos al menos que se pusiera un sostén, como el que traía en ese momento. Azul marino de encaje, era su favorito. Tocó su pecho por encima del sostén, suavemente como si se tratase de seda pura. Su vista bajó hasta su abdomen plano y esbelto, había tardado mucho en tener ese cuerpo, luego de varios ejercicios y dietas durante algunos años. Desabrochó los botones de la falda del uniforme de Hogwarts y la dejó caer, la dejó que se deslizara suavemente por su piel morena y observó su pantaleta. Era el conjunto de su sostén, azul marino y de encaje; también la tocó y luego su trasero. Estaba firme y levantado, gracias al ejercicio constante. Se alejó un poco del espejo y miró su figura. Cualquier hombre hubiera dicho que estaba tremendamente buena, que había nacido para se bella y admirada, pero había uno que la consideraba chiflada y una mas del montón. Y eso, le dolía tanto, pues ella estaba enamorada de él.

Aún no podía entender ¿cómo la mayoría de los jóvenes de Hogwarts querían tener un desliz con ella, o querían, ya de perdido, manosearla, y él que ya no quería ni verla de un mes a otro se resistiera a ella, que siempre estaba dispuesta para él, que siempre trataba de volver a charlar con él, que siempre le ayudaba? Simplemente no lo podía entender.

"el Karma" pensó. Lanzó una sonrisa socarrona a su reflejo, se quito su sostén, se puso se camisón para dormir y se metió en su cama, esa noche no tenia ganas de cenar.

_Hola de nuevo, espero que les haya gustado, a continuación el siguiente capitulo._


	2. Su actitud

_Hola lectores, estoy de nuevo con el con el capitulo que sigue. Si alguno de ustedes tiene una recomendación porfavor dejen un rw, se los agradeceria mucho._

_**NOTA:** Por causas mayores, eh decidido meter algunos personajes mas, puesto que no se habla mucho de los demas Slytherins, asi que no se vallan a sorprender cuando los leean porfavor._

Los rayos de sol iluminaban la habitación de la Slytherin. Perezosa como un gato, se levantó de su cama; su ropa estaba esparcida en el suelo de mármol y sus zapatos estaban debajo de su cama. La habitación era un desastre pero con un simple movimiento de varita, casi monótono su habitación estaba impecable. Miró de nuevo su figura en el espejo y se vistió rápidamente para dedicarse a su rostro. Un poco de sombra gris, un poco de gloss, y unas mejillas coloreadas tenuemente. Puso su mejor sonrisa, tomó su bolso y cerró su habitación sin mirar atrás.

-¡Hey Parkinson!, ¿nos vemos en el receso?- Blaise Zabinni le había gritado desde el sillón en el que reposaba tranquilamente leyendo "El Profeta".

-Claro Zabinni, ya sabes, hoy se apuesta grande, ¡te aplastaré! no se porque aún insistes- Pansy se acomodaba la falda mientras pasaba al lado de Blaise, siempre había querido seducirla pero por alguna razón Blaise nunca le había atraído como "algo mas".

-Ya verás Parkinson…- y con esto le lanzo una sonrisa seductora, a lo que Pansy respondió con otra mientras salía de la sala común de Slytherin.

_Bien, hoy es martes… y empezamos con una clase con él, ¡¿Qué no puedo estar en donde no esté? Jajajaja claro Parkinson, lo primero que haces al llegar a la clase es buscarlo a él, ¿por que no simplemente lo admites y te retractas eh? ¿Porque quieres que me retracte? Es el quien ya ni siquiera tiene la prudencia de guardarse sus comentarios estúpidos; ¡NO! tú eres la que hace los comentarios estúpidos, y por eso el dice eso, creo que tienes que empezar a moderar tu conducta…_

La guerra de los pensamientos de Pansy se empezaban a hacer muy comunes después de que el empezara a sacarla de conversaciones, después de que él la trataba como una sangre sucia, después de que él le decía que era una ebria, después de que ella hacia todo por él. Se sentía estúpida, pero algo curioso, era que también cada día tenía el deseo de estar tomando whisky de fuego.

Llegó a la clase de pociones y con su habitual sonrisa socarrona, se sentó junto a su amiga Dana.

-Hola Pansy, pensé que te habías quedado a dormir en el cuarto de algún chico- lo dijo en voz baja pero como si fuera de lo mas normal para ella.

-Claro que no tonta, simplemente se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo picaramente sacando su libro de pociones.

-Es que anoche ni bajaste a cenar, ¿está todo bien?- preguntó Dana alzando una ceja. Si algo le molestaba de Dana Black, era que su conducta se asemejaba mucho a la de Hermione Granger de no ser porque su amiga era una sangre pura y Granger una sangre sucia, se podría decir que nacieron con el pensamiento igual.

- Ya sabes… sexo sin control- dijo Pansy con una nota de humor en su voz. – Lo que pasa es que me dolió la panza anoche y no me dieron ganas de cenar- Cruzó sus largas piernas y su falda se subió unos centímetros mas dejando ver su músculo firme.

Dana le trató de bajar la falda a Pansy pero la falda volvía al lugar de donde estaba, parecía que la falda tenía vida propia. –Bájatela falda, pareces prostituta- Decía Dana en un tono serio y viendo a su amiga que la ignoraba mirando hacia la puerta. – y tu pareces monja- dijo sin mirarla ya, pues un rubio alto entraba en la aula de pociones, con su porte elegante, mirando los asientos y sin mirar ninguno en particular. Dana volvió su cabeza hacia donde la tenia Pansy, era ya de saber, casi de historia que a Pansy le gustaba Draco, o mas que eso, se atreverían a decir que estaba enamorada de él y que él por alguna extraña razón la trataba de una manera poco linda, pero Dana no se atrevía a decirle a Pansy pues habia prometido a Draco no decirlo a nadie y claro está mucho menos a Pansy.

-¡Draco!- señaló Dana el asiento que estaba desocupado detrás de ellas. – Hola Dana, Parkinson- Saludó como siempre lo hacía, un poco seco pero con una nota de humor en su voz.

-¿aun no llega Snape?- preguntó luciendo una sonrisa arrogante y subiendo sus pies a la banca.- No, y por lo visto ni Crabbe ni Goyle- Dijo Dana en un tono alto, que denotaba enojo.

- Gordos idiotas, no saben hacer otra cosa que seguirte- Pansy solo lo dijo, sentía que cuando estaba Draco presente le salían las palabras sin pensarlo, le salían así automáticas y para ella, tontas o estúpidas muchas veces.

Draco ni siquiera la miro y sonrió a Dana.

-ya creo que los descubrió haciendo alguna tontería, esos dos…- Draco se rió seguido de Dana y Pansy. Desde hace un mes Pansy ya estaba acostumbrada a los extraños tratos que tenia con ella. Una vez intentó acercarse a charlar acerca de lo que le estaba pasando. Pero le dijo que no tenía nada y la cortó levantándose del sillón y esfumándose por el pasillo del dormitorio de los hombres sin mirarla una vez.

Pansy se sentía frustrada porque posprimera vez empezó a dudar de su compartimiento, trataba de entender cual era el problema entre ellos dos pero no veía una falla, su comportamiento era extraño de unas semanas a otras cuando ella quería darle un beso o alguna insinuación, le decía que quería y mientras no fuera algo importante que no lo molestara. Pensó que el tener una relación "amigovios" no estaba resultando como hacía unos meses cuando se veían a escondidas en los pasillos, en la sala común, cuando se reían de todo y de todos, cuando se burlaban de los Gryffindor, cuando molestaban a los de primero, cuando le ayudaba a quitarse su uniforme de quidditch… eran tantas cosas que habían cambiado de un día para otro. Estaba desquiciada, cada día que pasaba estaba más desanimada y empezaba a beber más…

-Muy bien, disculpen el retraso, Señor Malfoy, baje los pies de la mesa si no quiere estar parado el resto de la clase- la potente voz de Snape resonó en el aula y todos guardaron silencio.

-Me pasas los apuntes cuando hayamos terminado….- y con esa última frase Pansy se perdió en sus sueños.

_¿Qué les pareció? Capitulo que sigue... _


	3. Otro día

_**Hola de nuevo, después de tiempo seguiré con la historia lo siento pero es falta de creatividad los veré depués.**_

Pansy caminaba por el pasillo lentamente como si el mundo no girara a su alrededor. El problema con Malfoy cada vez se hacía más grande, era más que estresante, cansado. Seguía repasando mentalmente cada cosa que había pasado en aquellos días pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, no encontraba que había hecho mal y para el colmo de todo, ella estaba más dependiente del alcohol que de sus estudios.

-hey Parkinson- Una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento haciendo que pusiera la careta de Pansy Parkinson, una chica sensual, atrevida, orgullosa, y que pareciera que fuera la mejor, aunque por dentro se estaba consumiendo de la duda y el dolor de aquella enferma relación que estaba por culminar.

-¿Qué deseas Blaise? ¿No te cansas de seguirme?- Su tono sensual y su sonrisa socarrona hacían que pareciera la chica más segura de todo el mundo, aunque en ese preciso instante fuera la chica más insegura de todas.

Blaise rió y caminó a su lado. – Ya quiero que den las nueve de la noche para destrozarte Parkinson y que me pagues con…- la miró de arriba abajo y Pansy simplemente sonrió ante eso, le encantaba que la desearan y que no pudieran resistirse a mirarla. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Primero tendrás que derrotarme, después, serás mi gato por el resto de la semana, así que más vale que vallas entrenando que cargar con todos mis libros y cuadernos además de los tuyos, no será cosa sencilla. Ahora, discúlpame guapo, pero tengo que seguir con mi eterna agenda- Pansy rió y siguió su camino no sin antes mirar por última vez a los ojos penetrantes de Blaise Zabinni.

-Ya lo veremos Parkinson- Solo se escuchó la voz de Zabinni a lo lejos y siguió caminando, la sonrisa que había tenido por tres segundo se borró de su cara como si nada. Era triste, caminó sin ver por donde llegando al comedor donde ya estaban todos disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

-¡Pansy!- Miró a sus amigas sentadas en el mismo lugar de siempre y recordó cuando en primer año ella y Draco se saludaron muy formalmente como si no se hubieran conocido antes, y como después de aquel día se volvieron amigos casi inseparables, no podía recordar sin amargura en su garganta el día en que se besaron apasionadamente detrás de las armaduras del tercer piso en medio de la obscuridad después de 5 años de aquella íntima amistad.

- Hola-dijo Pansy sentándose en la banca a un lado de su otra amiga Sandy.

-¿qué tienes niña?- Sandy lo dijo a modo de burla. La había conocido en el tren hacía tres años y desde que la recordaba siempre había sido una chiflada mimada para todos pero lo que pocos sabían era de la bondad, las ocurrencias y las tonterías que solía hacer cuando estaba con ellas, si bien podía decir que tenía una verdadera amiga, la mencionaría a ella y a Dana. Desde que se dieron cuenta que compartían habitación, se llevaron muy bien, Pansy era la divertida y la temeraria dispuesta a hacer cualquier locura solo por diversión; pero la posición social de su familia Parkinson y la lealtad hacia Voldemort hacían que Pansy tuviera que estar siempre de sangrona y dándose uno de los mejores lugares en Hogwarts y sobre todo en Slytherin, pero sabía que no era la única que hacía eso, Draco estaba en una posición muy parecida, inclusive más que Pansy, pues los Malfoy tenían una relación directa con Voldemort, así que prácticamente su vida dependía de ello, lo que los llevaba a portarse de tal forma. Si bien la naturaleza de ellos ya era algo jactanciosa y presumida además de llevar una vida de lujos el encontrarse en esa disposición era aún más escalofriante. Sabía que inclusive ella pendía de su fidelidad al clan de Voldemort. En todo Hogwarts era bien sabido que muchos de Slytherin habían nacido practicante mortifagos, como era el caso de Draco, Pansy, Sandy, Blaise, Thomas y ella. Ellos habían nacido para tomar aquel legado. Hasta cierto punto era algo fastidioso, pero entre Slytherins, se conocían.

-tengo que…- Pansy se quedó pensado, no sabía que pensar la cara de Malfoy le aparecía en todos lados no con tal de conformarse con su cabeza hasta en el pan y la sopa de aquel horrendo día le aparecía.

-¿tienes que… ir a mear?- Sandy completó la frase tratando de animar un poco el ambiente, todo Slytherin, inclusive las demás casas notaban un comportamiento extraño entre Draco y Pansy.

-¡Ay! Eso es asqueroso Sandy Laguerri- dijo Dana haciendo un gesto de asco y se volvió para mirar a Pansy. En días no la habían visto reír y eso comenzaba a molestarlas, las clases y las tardes no eran lo mismo sin las tonterías de ellas. Pero sabían cuál era la causa y preferían evitarlo, cuando se habla de Draco y Pansy uno tenía que tener cuidado con lo que decía.

- quiero palomitas- dijo Pansy en tono aburrido – tú, el que tiene los pelos parados- un niño de segundo año la miró expectante- pásame las palomitas- El niño la miró y segundos más tarde le llevó la bolsa de las palomitas mirándola con timidez. Pansy lo miró intensamente mientras tomaba la bolsa y se dirigía otra vez a sus amigas.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a Honeyducks hoy terminando herbología?, es viernes y estará abierto hasta las 12 de la noche. Podemos ir un rato, necesito grageas y después una cerveza de mantequilla, yo invito- Sandy se remojó los labios rogando para que Pansy no se pusiera sus moños y que Dana no saliera con que tenía que darle un repaso a las ultimas materias. Pero para su sorpresa las dos aceptaron y siguieron comiendo en silencio.


	4. Las tres escobas

Dana se ponía su abrigo mientras las demás se encontraban en la sala común esperándola para ir a Honeyducks. Dana suspiró y se miró al espejo de Pansy. No podía creer que después de tantos años de conocerse y de que Draco le hubiera mencionado aquello, se atreviera a hacer tal estupidez, los hombres eran estúpidos. Siempre se lo repitió a sí misma. Tomó la carta que se encontraba sobre la caja de porcelana de su mesa de noche, la miró pensativa y resignada, la guardó en su abrigo. No podía creer que estuviera pasando todo aquello. A veces se preguntaba ¿Qué le veían a Pansy?. Sin más salió de la habitación, de seguro las otras dos ya estaban desesperadas.

-Blaise, iremos a Honeyducks, cuando regrese terminamos con la partida de ajedrez pendiente- Pansy ni siquiera lo miró solo tomó su bolso y se adelantó a la puerta al ver que Dana bajaba apresurada.

-No olvides la apuesta Parkinson. Que se diviertan chicas- Dana y Sandy sonrieron y siguieron a Pansy hasta la puerta.

…..

-Un Whisky de fuego-

-una cerveza de mantequilla, con espuma extra-

-un jugo de calabaza-

-enseguida se los traigo-

-¿un jugo de calabaza?- dijo Sandy burlándose de Dana. Dana la miró molesta y miró alrededor. A ella nunca le había gustado tomar y ese día no era la excepción, todas lo sabían.

-Pansy, sé que esto es algo fuera de todo pero...- Sandy hizo una pausa y miró con detenimiento la cara de Pansy - ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo entre tú y Draco?-

Pansy la miró y sonrió de mala manera. – Eso mismo quisiera saber- Miró las astillas de la mesa y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos ante la gran sorpresa de las dos Slytherins. Las bebidas llegaron y Pansy simuló que estaba sacando algo de su bolso.

Dana y Sandy se miraron preocupadas. –Soy una tonta. Pensé que teníamos algo. Pero claro el nunca me preguntó que si quería ser algo más que su amiga. Me utilizó - Antes estas dos últimas palabras la voz de Pansy se quebró haciendo un esfuerzo sobre natural para que no empezara a llorar.

Sandy le tomó la mano con cuidado sin decir una palabra. No sabía qué hacer. Era la primera vez que veía a Pansy llorar y decir aquellas palabras. No sabía que lo de Draco le estuviera afectando de esa manera. Dana pensaba en sacar la carta y dársela, pero. Sus manos temblaban no sabía hacer. Si se la daba, conociendo a Pansy haría un berrinche mundial y la llevarían todos. Incluyéndola. En eso la puerta de las estrés escobas se volvió a abrir y las tres miraron por instinto. Era Gerard Grindelwald y Draco Malfoy, acompañado de una hermosa joven de pelo rojizo y ojos azules. Tomado de la mano.

Dana y Sandy inmediatamente miraron a Pansy quien bajó su mirada y temblando tomó su bolso y bebió su whisky casi de un trago. Las otras dos la miraron impotentes. Dana reaccionó e inmediatamente dejó dinero en la mesa pero de un momento a otro la mano de Pansy tomó el dinero y lo escondió. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió como si nada estuviera pasando. Dana y Sandy comprendieron y disimularon una calurosa plática.

Los ojos de Draco miraron todo el bar y claramente había visto aquella cabellera corta y color azabache. Sabía que estaba mal pero un demonio en su interior lo obligaba a acercarse y demostrarle quien tenía el control.

-Ahí están Dana, Sandy y Pansy, sentémonos con ellas- Gerard se le había adelantado. Caminaron erguidos como dos serpientes venenosas.

-Chicas- Gerard era uno de los más guapos en Slytherin. Era obvio pues venía de Durumstrang. Que además de caracterizarse por tener a los mejores jugadores de Quidicttch, los hombres más guapos se encontraban ahí. Dana, Sandy y Pansy lo habían aceptado de inmediato en su círculo de amistades. Era genial como cada uno de ellos se habían llevado tan bien desde un principio.

-¡Hola Gerard!- Pansy fue la primera en saludar a Gerard con una enorme sonrisa. Ellos dos no se llevaban mucho por azares del destino pero aquel día iba a ser la excepción.

-Pansy…- Gerard la miró. Miró sus labios carnosos y después sus ojos brillantes. De un momento a otro se había dado cuenta de que Pansy se comportaba de diferente manera.

- Hola Gerard- Sandy miró la escena divertida. Sabía que Pansy tomaría venganza con Gerard. Todo Slytherin sabía que entre Draco y Gerard había competitividad y algo de recelo. Así que era la mejor arma. Draco se sentó restándole importancia a los saludos. Miró a Pansy mientras saludaba a Gerard. Un nudo en el estómago se le estaba formado. ¿Porque le sonreía de esa manera a ese estúpido pedante de Grindelwald? Nunca lo había hecho. Inclusive había días en que ni siquiera lo saludaba. Si lo había hecho para darle celos a él, a Draco Malfoy. ESTABA MUY EQUIVOCADA. Será zorra. Pensó e inmediatamente se acercó al oído de su acompañante para decirle que pidiera lo que quisiera. Que todo iba por su cuenta.

Pansy miraba de reojo a Draco. Pero que puto, pensó. Odiaba que hiciera como si no estuviera, que la ignorara como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos. Pero si así quería jugar. Entonces que pusiera las cartas sobre la mesa porque ella no se iba a quedar así como así. Si jugaba sucio ella también podía jugar sucio.

La plática entre los Slytherins incrementaba cada vez más. Cada día que pasaba ellos se hacían más amigos y Pansy empezó a fijarse en lo bonito que caía el cabello de Gerard sobre aquellos ojos azules. De repente le empezaba a gustar aquella sonrisa amplia y… sensual. ¡¿sensual?. Pansy se levantó de la mesa y fingió que tenía calor saliendo del bar rápidamente. Todos la miraron algo extrañados, pero sobre todo un rubio que había estado escuchando la mayoría de la conversación entre ellos mientras que estaba empezando a hartarse de su acompañante que solo hablaba de herencias, familia y chismes que no tenían importancia. ¿A dónde irá? ¿Qué te importa a donde valla? ¿Cómo que qué me importa? Si. Tú acabas de besarte con... se supone que ella no te debe de importar. Pero… PERO NADA. Déjala que se vaya, a ti no te importó y no te importará. Pero si me gusta. Y ¿qué? La traicionaste Malfoy. Eso no es cierto... solo que.. ¿Qué hace ese estúpido detrás de ella? Déjala. No. Solo la sigue, de seguro va a hablar con ella. Pendejo. Tú eres el pendejo. ¡Silencio ya! Draco miró frustrado hacía la ventana, no alcanzaba a ver nada. La nieve tapaba la mayoría de la ventana.

-hace frio- Pansy volteó su cabeza y lo miró sus labios. Se habían tornado de un intenso rojo a causa del frio.

-Pues claro que lo hace, es enero, ¿Qué haces afuera, te congelaras?- dijo Pansy tratando de mirarlo a los ojos y no a los labios.


End file.
